Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging pin of a fishing reel. In particular, present invention relates to an engaging pin that engages a worm shaft of a fishing reel having intersecting spiral grooves.
Background Information
A fishing reel can include a reciprocating mechanism, having a worm shaft and an engaging pin that engages the worm shaft, to wind a fishing line evenly onto a spool (for example, refer to Japanese Registered Utility Modal No. 2585219 and Japanese examined utility model application publication No. 1992-44913). An engagement portion at the distal end of a conventional engagement pin can be worn by engaging intersecting spiral grooves formed on the worm shaft. In order to prevent this wear, in Japanese Registered Utility Modal No. 2585219, metal is cut and subjected to hard surface treatment to manufacture an engagement pin. Further, in Japanese examined utility model application publication No. 1992-44913, an engaging pin is manufactured by a sintering process of ceramics.